Scenson
The Republic of Scenson, commonly referred to as just Scenson, is a sovereign state located near the coast of Workington in the Irish Sea. The country is an archipelago and consists of three major islands, with one considerably smaller island located below Andrew Island. Scenson has a very similar culture to that of the United Kingdom, however there are two languages in Scenson, Scensoner and English. Citizens of Scenson are required to learn both languages in primary and secondary education, and therefore they are both considered official languages. Scenson's form of government is a constitutional republic with a parliamentary system, similar to the system used by many European countries. The Government of Scenson consists of two houses, the House of Representatives, the lower house, and the Senate, the upper house. Scenson was a British overseas territory until 1951, when the British government responded to hundreds of years of criticism by granting Scenson independence. Scensoners traditionally dislike the United Kingdom. History Until 1951, Scenson was a British overseas territory. Following large criticism, Scenson was granted independence. Elections were immediately held, and the Conservative Party were elected. Scenson's governing coalition formed a Constitution, and Scenson became a Republic, officially the Republic of Scenson. Since then, Scenson has developed heavily. Geography The Republic of Scenson is an archipelago situated in the Irish Sea, near the coast of Workington, Whitehaven and surrounding areas. It consists of four islands, three major islands, and a considerably smaller private island, named Gem of Scenson. The three major islands are Northern Island, Andrew Island and Solby Island. Scenson is divided into six counties, Narkeyshire, Meadhillshire, Telwichshire, Neltinshire, Yelshire, and Hilfordshire, all traditionally named after their largest settlement. The capital and largest city of Scenson is Narkey. Politics The Republic of Scenson is a constitutional republic with a parliamentary system. The Government of Scenson consists of two houses, the House of Representatives, the lower house, and the Senate, the upper house. The House of Representatives is comprised of 50 members, who represent local settlements, whilst the Senate is comprised of 6 members, who represent the six counties of Scenson. Every four years, new elections are held. The Prime Minister is the head of government. The current Prime Minister is Max Roberts. Culture The culture of Scenson is heavily influenced by European culture, however despite disliking the United Kingdom, has a culture influenced on that of the United Kingdom's. Sports Sports in Scenson. Language There are two official languages of the Republic of Scenson. 68% of citizens learned Scensoner as their first language, 30% of citizens learned English as their first language, whilst 2% of citizens learned "other" as their first language. Despite its geographical location, Scensoners have developed a hatred towards the United Kingdom and therefore over 200 years ago, the Scensoner language was formed. Because Scensoner and English are official languages, citizens are required to learn both. Transport Defence As a former overseas territory of the United Kingdom, Scenson was protected by the United Kingdom. Because many Scensoners dislike the United Kingdom, a referendum was held and 63% of citizens voted against a defence agreement with the United Kingdom. Because of this, Scenson signed a defence agreement with the Republic of Ireland and the French Republic. Scenson does have a small military, the Military of Scenson, which consists of the Scenson Army, the Scenson Air Force and the Scenson Navy. Despite this, the Military of Scenson is ranked to be one of the least powerful in the world, and therefore the Federal Police is considered to run security throughout Scenson. Category:Country